Iré a donde me lleve el viento
by Left Lie
Summary: A pasado casi un año desde su partida y aun no comprendes porque se fue. Lo mejor sera viajar en busca de una respuesta, es mas, puede que te encuentres con alguien interesante en el camino. -De vez en cuando esta bien admitir nuestros miedos.- Ubicado después del final de Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. (En un futuro prometo cambiar el summary)


**Debería estar actualizando otras historias en lugar de ponerme a experimentar con otros fandom's, pero tenía el deseo de volver a mis raíces.**

 **El primer fic de Bakugan Battle Brawlers que subo con esta cuenta, espero no sea el último.**

 **Advertencia: Este one-shot está ubicado luego del final de Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. Si no lo has visto o no conoces el final de la serie te recomiendo no lo leas.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador.**

 **Iré a donde me lleve el viento.**

No recordaba bien cuando comenzó todo esto. Si fue hace unos meses o quizá hace unas semanas. Solo podía recordar la necesidad de salir, investigar, viajar y recorrer todo como le fuese posible.

Era algo bastante estúpido.

Admitía que nunca fue fan de quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero esto lo sobrepasaba enormemente. Nunca pensó que necesitaría hacer esto para estar tranquilo, pero así era.

Desde hace un tiempo que tenía este problema. La ciudad de repente dejo de serle interesante y comenzó a explorar lugares cercanos. Por unos días, semanas, quizá incluso un mes, pero lo necesitaba. Tenía un propósito para todo esto, por supuesto. Él era alguien que no hacia las cosas sin pensar y aunque su reciente actuar pareciera una tontería, tenía sus razones.

Razones que en estos momentos lo estaban obligando a dejar la ciudad para subir un poco más en la escala de sus viajes.

Pensó que se le dificultaría más el que Marucho le prestara uno de sus aviones o que al menos lo interrogaría sobre sus razones, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Simplemente le pidió que se cuidara y le dijo a uno de sus empleados que le enseñara lo básico para poder pilotarlo. También le ofreció que alguno de sus empleados fuese como conductor, pero lo rechazo. Si pidió prestado tal transporte era porque su destino estaba un tanto alejado, por ende no sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar. No podía llevar a alguien desconocido por los aires para que le cumpliese los caprichos.

Aun así, realmente no sabía a donde ir.

Cuando pensó en viajar solo tenía en mente la idea de salir de la ciudad, no pensó en su destino. El no solía actuar sin pensar, pero esta vez lo había hecho.

Necesitaba pensar, despejarse y lamentablemente en ese ambiente no lo conseguiría. No con todos aun afectados por el incidente de hace meses.

 _Ya casi es un año._

Realmente necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Por un segundo un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza. Lo considero y estuvo a punto de desechar la idea tan rápido como fue creada. Era una tontería, pero ¿Qué tenía que perder?

(…)

El viaje fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensó. La distancia entre su hogar y Moscú se reducía bastante cuando tenías a tu alcance un aparato como el que ahora pilotaba.

Descendió la nave lo más cuidadoso que pudo. En unos días le habían enseñado todo lo necesario para saber cómo pilotarla y aunque también tuvo pruebas de aterrizaje, nunca estaba de más cerciorarse. No quería arruinar su boleto de regreso a casa.

Ya estando con los pies sobre la tierra se dedicó a observar la casa frente a él. Seguía igual a como la recordaba. Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que solo intentaba hacer tiempo antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo enfrentarla.

Hacía años que no hablaban o siquiera sabía algo de ella y las circunstancias actuales sinceramente no eran las mejores −a su parecer− para un reencuentro.

Aun así, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo aunque quisiese. El avión no era tan grande –a petición suya− así que el ruido ocasionado no era tanto, pero aun así. Dudaba que la chica no haya escuchado a la nave descender por más pequeña que esta fuese.

Era preferible que el tocara a que ella abriera la puerta y lo viera parado como un idiota.

Tomo aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que diría al verla. Ya estando preparado se acercó y levanto la mano dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero antes de siquiera rozarla esta se abrió revelando a la persona que más ansiaba ver en ese momento.

−Shun –exclamo con sorpresa. No lo esperaba y no era para menos, hace años no se trataban.

− ¿Qué tal, Alice?

(…)

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar sentados uno frente al otro.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial y de que la chica no pudiese evitar abrazarlo a causa de verlo nuevamente tras tanto tiempo, ella lo invito a pasar mientras buscaba algo que servirle a su invitado.

Con una bandeja con galletas y dos tazas de té ella se decidió a romper el silencio que estaba comenzando a incomodarle.

− ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Shun? –expreso la duda que desde que lo vio traía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

−Algunas cosas pasaron y decidí venir aquí –fue la vaga respuesta que le ofreció.

Ella quería preguntar, pero pensó que seguramente sería muy raro que insistiese tanto por algo así. Hace años que no se veían, era normal que ahora guardaran más distancia. Ella ya había perdido parte de sus antiguos derechos.

− ¿Tu abuelo? –le pregunto intentando desviar el tema antes de que volviese a preguntar.

−Él esta fuera a causa de una de sus investigaciones. Volverá en unos días.

−Oh. –asintió mientras bebía un poco de té y miraba la decoración de la casa.

Aunque las veces que se encontró en la residencia Gehabich podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano, siempre le gusto su decoración tan simple que podía llegar a tener. Uno que otro adorno en alguna de las paredes, ninguna siendo sobrecargada u opacada por otra. Habían pasado los años, pero esta seguía casi intacta.

Su mirada se desvió a la chica frente a el quien desde hace unos minutos tenía la mirada absorta en su bebida.

No había querido admitirlo, pero cuando la vio lo sorprendió.

Se imaginaba que había cambiado, era algo obvio luego de tantos años. Pero el cambio que él esperaba no era nada comparado al original.

Es como si hubiese cambiado, pero a la vez no.

Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Su cuerpo era el que le correspondía a una joven de su edad. Pero lo más sorprendente es que el aura que desprendía se mantenía intacta. Igual a la última vez que la vio.

Aun así, había algo que lo molestaba. Aunque aparentemente seguía igual, sentía que algo había cambiado. Quizá fuese ese aire de madurez que ahora poseía y el que –aunque no quería aceptar− distinguía un cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada.

 _¿Tristeza de qué?_

Cuando iba a pensar acerca de esto, ella hablo.

−Escuche que Dan se fue ¿es cierto?

−Sí, hace unos meses.

− ¿Y saben cómo está?

−No, no hemos sabido nada. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra –añadió por lo bajo.

−…

−Supuestamente volvería pronto, pero mintió.

− ¿Lo extrañas?

−Odio admitirlo, pero sí.

−Era tú mejor amigo después de todo.

 _Y lo sigue siendo._

Era algo molesto, el saber que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse antes de saber que se había marchado. Nadie sabía sobre el plan del castaño, este no había querido comentárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Dan era su mejor amigo, creía que lo conocía, pero hasta día de hoy aun logra entender cuál fue su motivación para dejar todo e irse.

−Entiendo cómo te sientes.

 _¿Eh?_

−Ese sentimiento frustrante de saber que no has podido despedirte correctamente. Yo también lo he sufrido y lo sigo haciendo.

 _¿A qué se refiere?_

Entonces como si de un golpe se tratase, la respuesta lo golpeo.

−Runo, Julie, Marucho… y Dan –fue enumerando poco a poco.

La chica asintió lentamente.

−Así es. –intento sonreír, pero solo consiguió formar una mueca.

−Pensé que aun mantenían contacto.

−Eso se suponía, pero no. –respondió dejando confundido al moreno.

En todo este tiempo el contacto que mantuvo con ella fue casi nulo, pero era porque estaba ocupado. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez era más difícil tener tiempo para las amistades. Aun así, él pensó que ella seguía hablando y viéndose de vez en cuando con los demás. No podía ser cierto que eso había terminado.

−Al inicio prometimos ir a visitarnos de vez en cuando, tu entiendes que la distancia entre ambos lugares no es pequeña –el joven asintió entendiendo −. Las video llamadas también entraban en el acuerdo. Es cierto que al principio funciono, sino venían ellos yo viajaba de vez en cuando a visitarlos, pero luego comenzó a hacerse más difícil. Comenzaron a estar más ocupados, ocurrió el ataque de Gundalia… muchas cosas pasaron y decidí que lo mejor era no ir. Comenzó a ser más complicado el comunicarme con Runo o Julie. Solían estar ocupadas con los estudios o los trabajos de medio tiempo y cuando hablábamos al poco tiempo debíamos colgar.

Tomo un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar.

−Preferí ahorrarles molestias y dejar de llamarlas por un tiempo. Pensé que lo mejor era que me hablaran cuando ellas pudieran. En ese tiempo me di cuenta que durante ese transcurso de tiempo no volví a saber de ellas. Yo era la única que se esforzaba por mantener el contacto –respiro hondo antes de decir la última oración−. Me cuesta creer que nuestra amistad se haya derrumbado por algo como la distancia.

Así que eso era. Se sentía sola.

−Dudo que te hayan olvidado si es eso lo que crees –menciono mientras tomaba una de las galletas de la bandeja.

− ¿Eh? N-no, no es así –intento negar inútilmente.

−Pero es eso lo que das a insinuar –rebatió mientras sacaba nuevamente uno de los pequeños aperitivos −. Si tanto los extrañas ¿Por qué no los visitas? Sabes perfectamente que Marucho no dudaría en mandar a alguien para buscarte, incluso él se ofrecería para venir personalmente.

−Tengo miedo –le respondió luego de unos minutos.

Él se mantuvo en silencio invitándola a continuar.

− ¿Qué sucederá si voy donde ellos? ¿Volverá ser todo como antes? ¿Tendrán tiempo para mí? ¿O me ignoraran y me dejaran de lado? –escondió la mirada – No quiero eso –murmuro por lo bajo.

−Si tantas dudas tienes, ve. No sabrás el resultado hasta intentarlo.

Él sabía que ella estaba equivocada. Ellos nunca podrían haberse olvidado de ella, simplemente la situación cambio. Ya no eran unos niños, tenían responsabilidades y cosas a las cuales dedicarle tiempo. Solo era eso, nada más. Ella estaba viendo un problema en donde no lo había.

Sabía perfectamente que todo este lio se resolvería en cuanto ella los fuese a ver. Es más, el mismo podía llevarla tomando en cuenta como había llegado, pero necesitaba que ella se diese cuenta por si sola del problema que se estaba armando. Necesitaba que ella fuese quien diera el primer paso.

Ella seguía viéndose insegura.

−Iremos juntos –hablo tomándola por sorpresa −. Te pararas frente a ellos y veras como todos estarán felices de verte –continuo antes de que lo interrumpiera −. En caso contrario –que dudo bastante− si ellos te ignoran como tú dices, entonces saldrás conmigo.

− ¿Qué? –expreso sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada.

−Saldremos juntos. Iremos a donde tú quieras, al cine, a comer, incluso puedo presentarte a algunas personas que he ido conociendo en este tiempo. Solo tendrás que pedirlo.

Ella se veía sorprendida. Recordaba que el chico aunque normalmente se mostrase frio, con ella siempre había sido muy amable y una persona en la cual fácilmente podía confiar, pero aun así. No pensó que se tomaría tantas molestias.

−Hey –se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba sentada. Se hinco frente a ella y la miro suavemente −. No te voy a dejar sola.

Sintió deseos de llorar. Quizá de emoción, quizá de nostalgia. Por segunda vez lo abrazo. No tenía idea de cuanto lo había extrañado.

Cuando lo vio frente a la puerta no pudo evitar sorprenderse y durante unos segundos tardó en reaccionar. Le había costado reconocerlo. La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando el hacía poco había decidido cortarse su larga cabellera. En muchas ocasiones lo vio salir en la televisión junto a Dan, Marucho y algunos chicos a los que no reconocía, y aunque gracias al aparato sabia cuanto había cambiado en apariencia la sorpresa inicial no se la quitaba nadie.

El verlo más alto de lo que recordaba, con ese porte serio que siempre lo caracterizo, su cabello un poco más largo y sus ojos que hacía mucho no los veía de esa forma tan fría.

Quizá con los demás fuese así, pero no con ella. No, con ella siempre fue amable. Incluso a pesar de lo ocurrido con Masquerade el volvió a confiar en ella y contra todo pronóstico su relación mejoro. Él era su mejor amigo, pero al igual que con los demás rara vez lo veía. Siempre luchando junto a Dan y los demás que casi no podía hablar con él. Debía enterarse por boca de otros sobre cómo se encontraba. El alejarse de él fue quizá una de las cosas que más le dolió.

−Alice, no llores –sus palabras la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad. Se vio nuevamente en el sillón con Shun hincado frente a ella, muy cerca.

El abrazo estaba casi disuelto. Solo una mano de él, sujetando su cintura, era lo que aun los mantenía unidos. La otra estaba en su mejilla normalmente pálida secando las lágrimas que no sintió dejar salir.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas? –le pregunto con una sonrisa. La primera que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

−Sí –quizás era tiempo de volver a empezar.

(…)

− ¿Estás seguro de no querer usar la habitación de mi abuelo? En serio, no le molestara –hablo mientras intentaba sacar unas frazadas de la parte superior del armario.

−No, gracias. Estoy bien –repitió por tercera vez mientras se acercaba por detrás y con solo estirarse un poco conseguir tomarlas fácilmente.

−Sí, pero… ¿en el sofá? –el chico se había portado muy bien con ella, no podía dejar de pensar que hacerlo dormir en el sofá era un muy mal trato que no merecía.

−He dormido en lugares peores. –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Luego de que la chica aceptara viajar ambos acordaron que al día siguiente viajarían, mientras menos tiempo perdieran mejor. De hecho, el plan inicial era partir el mismo día, pero a sabiendas de que Shun seguramente no habría dormido bien durante el viaje a Moscú, le insistió en que no les haría daño esperar un día más para que el descansara. El accedió, estaba cansado y agradecía su amabilidad. Además, necesitaban que el piloto estuviese despierto mientras volaban.

La chica le ofreció dormir en la habitación de su abuelo, pero lo rechazo. No se sentía bien usando las cosas de otra persona –en especial de ese señor− sin su consentimiento y aunque sabía que seguramente no le molestaría, prefería ahorrarse problemas.

También le ofreció que durmiese en la habitación de ella, aunque esta fue igualmente rechazada. Él era un invitado, pero ella era la dueña de casa. No podía quitarle la habitación aun si fuese solo por una noche. Además, en esta ocasión puede que su abuelo si hubiese tenido alguna objeción al respecto.

La mejor opción era dormir en sofá.

(…)

Tenía la manía de despertar a mitad de la noche cuando su abuelo no estaba. Se levantaba con sed y debía ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua si quería volver a dormir aunque fuese unas horas.

Cruzo el recibidor casi a ciegas, aún no había despertado en su totalidad. Luego de llenar el vaso y tomar un poco decidió volver a su habitación, la noche estaba muy fría como para quedarse en pie.

En su camino de vuelta miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y con suerte se lograba notar los objetos. Lo más llamativo era la persona dormida en el sofá.

Espera… ¿Qué?

Su cerebro tardó en reaccionar y recordarle lo sucedido horas pasadas. Entre ellas el que ahora el joven de cabello negro se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en su casa.

Se veía tan apacible y de cierta forma vulnerable, nada que ver a cuando estaba despierto.

 _Realmente estaba cansado._

− ¿Sucede algo? –escucharlo hablar la sorprendió, tanto que casi bota el vaso llevaba.

−N-no… ¿estabas despierto? –pregunto algo avergonzada.

−Sí, desde hace un rato –contesto mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a estirarse − ¿No podías dormir?

−Si… −la vergüenza aun no pasaba.

− ¿Quieres hablar de algo? –ofreció.

Ella aun algo tímida asintió y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

Era de noche y no era mucho lo que podían distinguir, aun así la luz de la luna que se dejaba entrever por la ventana era suficiente como para poder verse entre ellos.

− ¿De qué quieres hablar? –invito intentando retener un bostezo.

Al tener la opción de elegir, pensó sobre qué hablar. Podría ser sobre lo que ocurriría mañana. Era un gran paso para años de cobardía y sinceramente no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, pero el saber que Shun la acompañaría y la estaría apoyando le daba el valor suficiente para al menos intentarlo.

 _Shun…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, su visita fue repentina, bastante realmente. Cuando se lo pregunto el evadió la pregunta y aunque quería seguir preguntando prefirió pasarlo por alto.

− ¿Por qué viniste hoy, Shun? –le pregunto tomándolo por sorpresa −. No creo que haya sido por casualidad.

No pensó que le preguntaría eso, creyó que ella lo olvidaría o lo dejaría pasar tal y como en la tarde cuando prefirió ignorar ese –no tan− pequeño detalle.

 _Que idiota, por supuesto que lo recordaría._

Considero el inventar una excusa, cualquier cosa que evitara el contarle la verdadera razón y aunque tuvo la posibilidad, no pudo. Ella había sido sincera con él, le había contado sus miedos, algo que seguramente llevaba ocultando durante mucho tiempo. Ella había confiado en él. Le debía por lo menos ser honesto.

−No estoy muy seguro de porque vine aquí, sinceramente –una respuesta vaga, pero no era una mentira.

Pensó que con eso sería suficiente para al menos calmarla, pero cuando alzo la vista y la vio, supo que no estaba conforme. Su mirada seria lo demostraba.

−Últimamente… me he dedicado a ir de un lado a otro. Comencé con pequeños viajes que duraban días, pero estos comenzaron a crecer. Algunos duraban semanas, incluso meses. No me sentía muy cómodo haciéndolo, pero continuaba. Me di cuenta que lo que me molestaba era regresar siempre a la misma ciudad, así que le pedí a Marucho uno de sus aviones. Luego de unas pequeñas clases para saber cómo manejarlo me dejo ir. Mientras lo pilotaba pensé a donde me podía dirigir y aunque no lo creas este fue el primero en el que pensé.

Durante todo su relato evito su mirada. No había hecho nada malo, no le estaba mintiendo, pero sentía que si la miraba a los ojos ella descubriría algo más de lo que debía.

Los minutos en los que ella se quedó en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar hacían que se pusiera más nervioso. Pero al momento en que ella movió sus labios y esas palabras salieron de su boca, supo que hubiera preferido mil veces que ella permaneciera callada.

−Es por Dan ¿verdad?

 _No lo digas._

−Realmente lo extrañas.

 _Por favor._

−No es eso –intento negar −. Simplemente me molesta que se haya ido de esa manera. Pienso que incluso él tiene la educación suficiente como para saber que lo que hizo estuvo mal. –comenzó a hablar sin pensar, solo intentando desviar la conversación.

−Así que es eso. Te molesta que no se haya despedido de ti.

− ¿Qué?

−No estas molesto porque no se haya despedido de los demás, estas molesto porque no se despidió de ti.

 _Por favor, borra esa sonrisa de comprensión._

−No sabes de lo que hablas.

−Sí, lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes. –le tomo la mano −. Te sientes traicionado, es por eso que te refieres de esa forma tan borde hacia Dan.

Por un momento la chica pensó que él se molestaría y no tardaría en soltar su mano, tomar sus cosas y largarse. Sabía perfectamente que caminaba por terreno peligroso al hablar sobre ese tema tan rápidamente, más aun al intentar entender el sentir del chico, pero debía hacerlo. El hace unas horas la había ayudado, ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor. Por esa razón fue tanta su sorpresa cuando sintió como apretaba el agarre.

−Pensé que éramos amigos –comenzó a hablar lentamente −. Creí que al menos merecía saber algo. Si al menos nos hubiese explicado porque se fue todo sería diferente, pero no fue así. Se va dejando solo un mensaje sobre que no nos preocupemos y que pronto regresara –sonrió con sarcasmo –. Solo es un mentiroso. Ha pasado casi un año y aun no tenemos noticias de él. No sabemos si él está bien. Y lo que más me molesta –confeso apretando los dientes –es que aún no sé porque quiso marcharse.

−Es por eso que comenzaste a viajar –pensó en voz alta −. Buscabas comprenderlo.

−No ha dado resultado –sonrió amargamente.

−Pero Shun, tu sabes cómo es Dan. Él debe estar bien. Esta con Drago, el no dejaría que se metiera en problemas –intento animarlo −. Además, Dan siempre cumple sus promesas.

−Lo sé, pero… aun así no me gusta –suspiro –. Me recuerda a cuando perdí a Skyress –le confeso.

Aunque hubiese sido temporal, el dolor que le provoco al moreno el haber perdido al ave fénix era conocido por todos.

−Shun –le hablo, pero este seguía evitándola. Puso sus manos en su rostro obligándolo a verla −. Sabes muy bien que esto es diferente. Dan se fue por cuenta propia y con la promesa de volver. No sé qué motivos habrá tenido para irse, si estos habrán sido importantes o un mero capricho. Tampoco el tiempo que estará fuera o si planea comunicarse con nosotros durante este. Pero lo que sí sé es que volverá. Si realmente planeara irse y no regresar, ¿en serio crees que no se despediría? –le pregunto mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más maternal.

Ahora era tiempo para el de sentirse comprendido. Era increíble y un tanto gracioso la protección que podían causar unos brazos amigos en este tipo de situaciones. No, quizá no del todo. Sabía que si hubiese sido otra persona en vez de la pelirroja lo más probable es que no hubiese sido capaz de abrirse totalmente por más que lo deseara, pero con ella no podía evitarlo. Le era imposible no ser sincero con ella.

−Gracias –le respondió luego de un rato de estar en la misma posición, simplemente observándose mutuamente.

−Ni lo menciones –le hablo algo nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraban. Eran muchos los roces que habían tenido en un solo día. –Dudo que podamos dormir de inmediato ¿quieres algo de comer? –ofreció para dejar pasar el incómodo momento.

−…−la miro sorprendido al notar la rapidez con la que se había levantado y alejado lo más posible del sofá donde se encontraban –Sí, gracias Alice –le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella entendió a qué se refería.

(…)

− ¿Te encuentras bien? Sigo pensando que dormir en el sofá fue una mala idea –le dijo por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

−Es en serio, Alice. Estoy bien –contesto nuevamente mientras comía el desayuno preparado por la chica.

−Aun así, me siento un poco culpable.

−No debes estarlo, yo fui quien rechazo tu oferta.

−Pero aun así –fue cortada por una mano que se posó tiernamente sobre su cabeza.

−En serio –le sonrió, sonrojándola.

No recordaba que Shun fuese tan tierno. Quizá en estos años había cambiado un poco su carácter haciéndolo un más accesible. Aun así, el pensar en él siendo así de atento con otras chicas no lograba agradarle del todo.

−Ahora come. Recuerda que aun debes preparar tus cosas para el viaje.

− ¿Eh? Pero si solo iremos por el día.

−Sí, pero nunca está de más una muda de ropa ¿no crees? –sintió como si eso fuese una indirecta.

−Hmm, tienes razón –respondió aun algo insegura.

(…)

− ¿Todo listo? –pregunto en la entrada de la habitación de la chica.

−Sí, eso creo –respondió mientras cerraba la pequeña maleta que la acompañaría durante el viaje.

−Ok, entonces vamos.

−Sí, solo espera un minuto. Debo dejarle un mensaje a mi abuelo –menciono mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y escribía rápidamente en el para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa. –Lo llame, pero no contesto. Le hable al buzón de voz, pero en caso de que no lo escuche también le escribí una nota. Así sabrá donde estoy y como me encuentro.

−Bien, andando. –tomo la maleta de la chica y salió esperando a que ella terminara de cerrar todo.

Mientras esperaba que ella cerrara la puerta delantera él la esperaba a un lado de esta, apoyado contra la pared. Ya habiendo terminado y dejando todo asegurado se giró hacia él.

− ¿Estas lista? –a pesar del contexto entendió el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

¿Realmente lo estaba? No lo sabía, seguramente no. Aun así debía hacerlo. Además, él estaba junto a ella apoyándola y eso era lo más importante. Porque el día anterior le había demostrado que a pesar de todo su amistad no se había perdido. Entre ambos todo seguía igual y algo le decía que no tendría por qué temer perder contacto con el moreno en un futuro.

−Sí, lo estoy.

Él le sonrió dándole apoyo y con su mano libre sujeto la de ella comenzando a andar.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara en un futuro solo tendrían que afrontarlo. El viento trae las cosas por una razón. Quizás había sido decisión de este que no se vieran durante tantos años, pero ahora era seguro que no se volvería a repetir.

…

 _Ambos sabían que de ahora en adelante volarían juntos._

 **-o-**

 **Para ser el primer ShunxAlice que escribo en un año pienso que me quedo decente.**

 **Me alegra saber que −aunque como siempre mi romanticismo este por los suelos− en esta ocasión logre que el fic por si solo completara alrededor de 4.000 palabras. Es un logro para mí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ciao.**


End file.
